Vie et déboires d'une petite timbale elfique
by Elenwe-Milya
Summary: Tout est dans le titre je pense. A Gondolin, la vie est loin d'être aussi ennuyeuse qu'on pourrait le croire, même pour une simple petite timbale. Ma réponse au défi du Poney.


Bonjour tout le monde! Cette... chose... est ma réponse au défi 44 du Poney Fringant:_ la première vie de Dard._ Ne me demandez pas comment on en est arrivé là.. je crois que je l'ignore moi-même^^

Bonne lecture en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)

* * *

**Vie et déboires d'une petite timbale elfique**

La timbale dont parle notre histoire est une timbale un peu particulière. Entièrement réalisée en acier, elle n'était que peu utilisée car au service exclusif du Roi de Gondolin qui avait de bien plus belles coupes dans son argenterie. Néanmoins, le Roi y était très attaché car elle constituait un des rares souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa vie à Valinor et notamment de sa regrettée épouse. Aussi la petite timbale menait-elle une existence confortable dans la Cité aux Sept Noms, bien au chaud dans son armoire, aimée de son seigneur et toujours en parfaite santé.

Elle aurait cependant aimé être un peu plus utilisée par son Roi.

.

Un jour, des pas furieux se firent entendre dans la pièce qu'habitait la petite timbale, suivis de fracas de porcelaine et de tintements d'argenterie, visiblement malmenés. Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de la petite timbale lorsque la porte de son armoire s'ouvrit violemment et qu'elle reconnut son seigneur qui, le visage déformé par la colère, fracassait tous les objets lui tombant sous la main. La petite timbale ne fut pas en reste et fut brutalement projetée contre un mur avec toute la force dont le Roi Elfique était capable, ce qui n'était pas rien. Alors qu'elle roulait lentement au sol en tentant de se remettre du choc, elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé être traitée avec un peu plus de douceur tout de même. Puis, le Roi quitta la pièce, toujours aussi furieux et des serviteurs vinrent quelques instant plus tard ranger le désordre laissé par le souverain.

Ainsi continua la vie de la petite timbale qui pour une fois, aurait aimé être oubliée dans son armoire.

.

Les années passèrent et la petite timbale continuait tranquillement son existence de timbale reléguée au fond d'une armoire lorsque soudain, elle fut de nouveau dérangée dans sa morosité, toujours par son seigneur, d'une manière encore plus inattendue peut-être. Celui-ci fouilla quelques instants parmi les divers bibelots avant de la saisir et de l'observer avec attention. Un fin sourire satisfait illumina finalement son beau visage et il quitta la pièce, la petite timbale toujours à la main. Celle-ci ne savait trop comment réagir, une telle chose ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des siècles ! Sa surprise était telle qu'elle remarqua à peine la magnificence des lieux qu'elle parcourait dans la main du Roi. Celui-ci pénétra finalement dans une pièce et la tendit à une belle elfe blonde que la petite timbale identifia comme étant sa fille. Celle-ci eut un sourire ravi et remercia chaleureusement son père avant de se saisir de la petite timbale. Cet événement ne fit qu'ajouter à sa confusion, elle qui n'avait encore jamais changé de propriétaire. Elle comprit enfin lorsque la fille du Roi se pencha et montra la timbale à tout jeune elfe, sans doute son fils encore bébé.

La petite timbale devina alors que son existence paisible était révolue et qu'elle allait désormais servir bien plus souvent.

.

La petite timbale s'était maintenant habituée à sa nouvelle vie et était même devenue l'objet favori du petit prince qui refusait d'utiliser un autre gobelet. La petite timbale était ravie de servir ainsi la famille de son seigneur et ne regrettait rien de son ancienne vie, surtout maintenant qu'elle s'était attachée au petit elfe. Cependant, un nouveau changement survint dans sa vie décidément fort mouvementée, d'une façon encore plus radicale et décisive qu'auparavant. Un jour, alors qu'elle attendait patiemment d'être utilisée habituellement, un elfe, adulte celui-là et surtout, inconnu, pénétra dans la pièce où elle patientait et s'en empara en même temps que plusieurs autres objets, tous en acier remarqua-t-elle. La petite timbale fut de nouveau transportée d'une pièce à une autre sans le moindre égard pour sa vie ainsi chamboulée, mais par un autre que ses seigneurs. Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans une pièce que la petite timbale jugea fort désagréable de par la chaleur étouffante qui s'en dégageait. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir la fille du Roi dans un coin, surveillant et commandant les moindres gestes des autres elfes présents. La petite timbale fut finalement jetée avec d'autres objets dans un grand feu et se sentit doucement, mais très sûrement, fondre et se mêler aux autres, elle qui était pourtant si unique.

Ainsi s'acheva l'existence de la petite timbale en acier, qui se demanda alors à quoi sa nouvelle vie allait bien pouvoir ressembler.

.

Les forgerons de Gondolin présentèrent à Idril le fruit de leur travail, de nouvelles lames, lances, boucliers, rutilants et incroyablement résistants. Prêts à servir à tout moment. Celle-ci les remercia tout en leur recommandant vivement le secret et tenta d'étouffer le noir pressentiment glaçant son cœur. Elle saisit une dague légère et la contempla longuement, appréciant sa forme et son élégance. Elle sourit finalement et décida de la conserver, jugeant qu'elle lui serait sans doute utile.

Dans son fourreau, la dague décida de la servir de son mieux, comme la petite timbale de laquelle elle était née avait l'habitude de le faire.

Elle songea que sa nouvelle existence promettait d'être passionnante.

.

La petite dague tinta sur les dalles du parapet, rebondit, glissa et tomba au cœur de la Cité en flammes. Elle avait bien servi la princesse, scintillant à la présence d'ennemis et ouvrant les chairs par son fil acéré, tel un fidèle aiguillon. Mais lorsque le sombre neveu du Roi, que la petite timbale n'avait jamais aimé malgré sa parenté avec son seigneur, s'empara de sa nouvelle maîtresse, elle ne put la protéger malgré tous ses efforts. Et le prince la fit tomber des mains de la princesse en lui tordant atrocement les poignets. Celle-ci se défendait violemment afin de protéger le petit enfant chéri et la dague aurait aimé en faire de même mais elle tombait et personne ne la rattrapa. Elle resta ainsi au sol, au cœur des flammes et de la poussière, des débris de la glorieuse Cité aux Sept Portes, abandonnée de tous, sans savoir ce qu'étaient devenus ses maîtres, la princesse blonde, son enfant que la petite timbale aimait tant et surtout, son seigneur qui l'avait amené ici.

Elle aurait aimé leur être plus utile et espéra pouvoir se racheter à l'avenir, peut-être encore dans une nouvelle vie.

Mais que pouvait une petite dague au milieu d'un champ de ruines ?

* * *

...  
Voilà, ça c'est fait.  
Je tiens cependant à rendre hommage à ma soeur aînée, UneHistoireEstUneQuestion, qui m'a donné l'idée de ne pas partir du stade de la dague à Gondolin mais encore avant, un objet quelconque qui serait ensuite utilisé à la forge. Merci à elle donc!

Edit: Je me suis aperçue en relisant qu'il manquait des mots par-ci par-là et qu'il restait quelques fautes de frappes. C'est à priori chose réglée.


End file.
